Collide
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Vash Swingli has been isolated ever since he was a child, his family all but strangers in his house. And when he turns fourteen, everything goes even more downhill. But in a strange turn of events, can Vash and this seemingly perfect stranger collide? Trigger warnings. Prequel to My Precious Child.
1. Dawn

**Collide- Dawn**

**Here is the My Precious Child side story that I promised you. You do not have to read it first, this is a prequel. Hope you enjoy**

**Warnings- Homophobic speech, suicide attempts. This story could be triggering. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is merely a game of chess. I move the pieces around but do not own the game.  
**

**(THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED!)**

* * *

Vash Zwingli was born in Switzerland to a father who didn't work weekends and a mother who slaved away over the kitchen making food to supply to a small but quaint bakery. He had an older sister who threw herself into school and later, her job and an aunt who hung around for five years after he was born before running off to Austria with the next door neighbour's brother. And they say romance was dead.

It wasn't a particularly warm household with Vash being alone most of his early years, especially after his Aunt ran off. His sister was ten years his senior and by the time he was old enough to manage for himself in the house, (at a mere age of six) she already had apart time job, a handsome boyfriend and perfect results at school. A private one of course despite the reputation that came with going to one in Switzerland.

Vash basically just blended into the background. It wasn't that he was quiet; (though he was) it was just that no one in his family had time for him. He wasn't neglected when it came to food, toys, education...but he didn't get attention either. And to be quite honest, it affected Vash's attitude as he grew up. He often came across as grumpy and unsociable but that was how his family had come across to him and he didn't know any different.

His sister Lena had the job of making sure he got to school and got home but apart from that, he was free to do whatever he liked. Most children, especially young boys would have run rampant with their friends but Vash didn't have any friends. Acquaintances, yes. Friends, no. That was why he spent all his spare time at home, either studying because he had nothing else to do, or reading whatever he could find around the house.

Vash did remember one time where he truly felt like he was loved. Lena had come storming home at the age of eighteen after her boyfriend had suggested that they should take a break. She'd grabbed the tub of ice-cream from the freezer, dumped herself on the couch and began working her way through it. Vash had watched all of this from the doorway into the lounge, green eyes wide as he watched her hold back tears.

About five spoonfuls in, she yanked herself off the couch and shoved a DVD into the player, fiddling with the remote to get the menu up. Vash read the words presented on the TV. _The Sound of Music. _It was one of those old ones where people burst into song and everyone seemed to magically know the words.

Right before Lena went to click play, she turned and saw Vash standing there. He'd squeaked and moved away but she called him back, gesturing for him to sit on the couch with her and the ice-cream. He slunk over and sat there nervously, wondering if she was going to yell at him. All she did however, was click play and settle back down with the ice-cream.

Vash, slightly bored by nuns singing about some random girl, took the chance to stare at his sister. Friends of the family who occasionally came over always said that Vash looked like a male version of the pride of the family. She had green eyes like his, though slightly darker. Her blonde hair was again, darker than his and much longer, reaching her hips, allowing her the option of many elaborate hairstyles. Her face was creased in a frown, her eyes fixated on the movie whilst her hand robotically scooped the dessert into her mouth. This was the first time Vash had seen her upset and he wondered if it was the beginning of many more moments.

As the movie kept playing and Vash fell more in love with the characters, especially Kurt, he had slowly gotten closer to Lena until the two were snuggling, Lena's arm around his shoulders and his head nestle into her side. The characters on screen were singing again, a beautiful song that tugged at his heartstrings. Something wet hit his shoulder suddenly. He looked up see tears running down Lena's cheeks and they just kept coming.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss, _

And then Lena was howling, hanging onto Vash and sobbing into him as if he was the older and she, the younger. Her hair tickled his face and the empty tub of ice-cream fell to the ground, the spoon following it with a clatter.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

Lena clung tighter to him until it almost hurt, her fingers digging into him. Her tears kept coming, hard and fast as she sought comfort in an almost stranger, her younger brother.

_You look happy to meet me..._

* * *

**6 Years Later from that moment**

Vash Zwingli was so close to throwing his bike onto the ground and kicking it until it resorted to its original state of springs and coils and loose pedals. The stupid thing that he'd had since he was nine was too small but he just couldn't bring himself to buy another. He had to save his money after all so that he could go far in the future. Beside, his bike was too precious. It held memories, precious ones, of riding around the neighbor on Summer evenings and whizzing past cars on his way to the library. He'd never truly considered giving up on it.

Well not until now. The chain had broken _again _and it was at least a fifteen minute walk home, less than that if the bike hadn't broken. But it had and so here he was, late to get home where for once in his life, the three other members of his family would gather at the same time. He had some news to tell them, news he'd been working out how to tell for at least six months. News that really shouldn't be big news, but somehow was.

He'd planned ahead for this, worked out how to get them at home together, scripted the news, trashed it and done it again. Then again. And then five more times until he was happy enough with his speech. He was not going to wait for another day, another moment to come. If he backed out now, he'd never find the courage to do it again for many years. This was happening right now.

Well not right now since he was stuck on a main road with a broken bike that was too small for him to comfortable wheel back without having to bend over at an almost ninety degree angle. And he was _fifteen _minutes away from home.

"Vash," an all too familiar and usually unwelcoming voice called. Vash sighed and looked over to see his sister pulled over next to him in her fancy car that her fancy job had payed for.

"Aren't you meant to be at home by now?" Vash asked grumpily, slightly worried as well. What if she was leaving, having come early for the weekly visit and was now trashing his only chance for a long time at telling his family the news.

"I was running a bit late." Lena explained in a cool tone, stopping Vash's worries. "Get in and for heaven's sake leave the bike. It's ancient. Just buy yourself a new one."

Vash sighed again, staring at the bike for a long moment. He eventually complied, sliding into the backseat and clicking himself into place. Lena's eyes met his briefly before flying back to the road. The short drive was silent from the moment Lena picked him up to when they pulled into driveway of the neat, one story house that the Zwingli family lived in.

Vash watched his sister as she climbed gracefully out of the car. She'd grown into a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair, a strong figure and a formal style that radiated power. She walked with a purpose that stopped men and woman alike from focusing when she walked past.

But when you got to know her, she was cool, collected and often harsh, sparing no sympathy for people and dismissing any excuses they saw fit to throw at her. She detached herself from people, decided that she didn't need a partner in her life and single handily worked her way up to a high paying position in her job. She was now the owner of a small two story house, squashed in between two others. Vash had never been there to visit simply because she had never asked.

The two entered the house, Lena a tall imposing figure and Vash a much smaller one. Their parents, Louisa and Klaus were in the kitchen, Klaus relaxing as he enjoyed his day off and Louisa scanning recipes for pastries to make.

"Hello mama, papa," Lena greeted, plonking her handbag down and sitting in a chair, crossing her legs and accepting the tea Louisa gave her.

"Hello," Vash said sullenly behind her, deciding not to sit. He glanced at his mother and saw her whip the latest tray of goodies out of the oven and replacing it with another tray of paler biscuits. She sat down after that, obviously done for the day. Good, that was what he had planned.

"Do you have any homework?" Klaus asked without looking up from the book he was reading, obviously addressing Vash.

"No but..." Vash paused. He'd been planning for this but the words were still stuck in his mouth and refused to come out. He swallowed, wincing at how dry his throat felt. How could he say this? He was freezing up, his plan slowly going down the drain.

"What is it Vash?" Louisa sipped at her tea. "Please do not stutter."

Vash huffed, annoyed because he had only stuttered that one time when that weird girl had kissed him on the cheek right outside his house.

"Mama, papa, Lena I have something very important to tell you." He began, realising that he was ignoring every carefully written word of the script.

His serious tone got everyone's attention, something he didn't receive very often. Klaus set his book aside and Lena and Louisa put their tea down, all three staring at him.

"Um..." Crap his mind was freezing up on him. He didn't have the words, couldn't spit it out and say it. He needed them to know, he was stick of keeping it locked inside.

"Is this a joke Vash?" Lena asked. "Because we have no time for that."

_We have no time for you._

"No," He said, strength suddenly surging through him. "This is not a joke. I need you all to know something, something I guess I've always known and now need to tell you. I understand it'll be hard but you do deserve to hear this as my family."

Vash took a breath to calm himself, staring at them all. There was no going back now. This was it.

"Mama, papa, Lena," He said again. "I'm gay."

* * *

Silence.

That was what met his statement. Silence. Deathly cold and harsh silence that sliced through the air and cut his strength into weak fluttering ribbons. Eyes, bearing into him, picking him to pieces. It was his father who broke the silence with his biting words.

"You can't know that. You're only fourteen." Klaus laughed harshly. "You're confused. What kind of books have you been reading?"

"I'm not confused," Vash said, trying to sound strong but failing. "I've been working it out for six months. This is who I am."

"Is something wrong at school?" Was all Louisa said in response to that. "Is someone harassing you, making you say this stuff?"

"No!" Vash cried, annoyed at the accusation. "This is my own decision."

"Vash," Lena began before stopping as if what she had been about to say was extremely hard to say.

"Lena," Vash pleaded. "Please. I know who I am. Please believe me."

"Vash..." She said again, tone almost mechanical. "Vash that is not who you are. That is a disgusting sin. Please do not make jokes of this subject again. You're only upsetting us and we're your family. Do not think of associating yourself with that word. You cannot tear down the image this family holds."

"You're sister is right Vash. Dismiss those thoughts from your head." Louisa said fretfully. "Just think about it for a minute. What would the community say? And the church? Our workmates? Please Vash, don't do this."

"Well there you go Vash," Klaus stood. "Do not bring this matter up again. And in the meantime, have you ever thought about dating that Katherine? I hear she's grown into a lovely young lady."

Vash stared. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Weren't family meant to be there for you, support you? Why? Why was this their response? When did they formulate these horrid, world shattering opinions?

"I should be going." Lena stood, gathering her belongings despite only being there for around ten minutes. "Vash, remember what we said." She couldn't even give him a smile.

And the one person Vash had been hoping might understand was gone, her opinion made blatantly clear.

_You are disgusting._

That night, Vash tried to kill himself.

* * *

**So yeah, there you go. Hope you like. Drop a review if you feel like and if you don't, that's chill too. **


	2. The Ghost that Walks

**Collide 2- The Ghost that Walks**

**Chapter two, took a while...sorry**

**Pelts thanks at**

**Guest (hehehe): As you know, I'm very evil. MUHAHAHAHA. Sorry for the wait for this chapter.  
ZakuroU: I got the idea whilst watching Sound of Music with the family (surprise, surprise) Glad you liked it. And woooo prequels! **

**And to the lovely people Sarahsoarus and SnakeGirl1 for following. Love you guys!  
**

**Again, warnings for homophobia, suicidal themes, if this is triggering to you, please be careful and stay safe.**

* * *

When Vash woke up, he knew everything had gone wrong. Because he wasn't meant to be waking up. This was all wrong. He was supposed to be dead, his amazing life tragically cut short. Maybe in years people would have made movies about him, named a park after him. But no, not now. Everything had gone wrong and he had woken up.

In hospital obviously, the three white beds surrounding him, and the one he lay in proof of that. Plus the doctor standing over him talking to Louisa was also a big clue.

"Do you know anything that may have triggered this?" The doctor was asking as if Vash wasn't even there, wide awake and able to form thoughts.

"No," Louisa said, her voice thick. Was she actually upset? Had his attempt on his life made her re-think her actions the previous night? Had it even been last night? How long had he been asleep?

"Has he ever shown any signs of depression before?" The doctor pushed on. "Mood swings, long periods of moodiness?"

"No," Louisa said again. "He's always been a solitary child but still, he was always polite and happy."

He could do it. Vash could open his mouth and let everything pour out. The isolation, the lack of care, the harsh words spat at him last night.

He remained silent.

"Did you see this coming. Was there any sudden exclamations of love, did he give away precious belongings, or say things like 'It'll be over soon.' Anything like that?"

"No," Lousia repeated for a third time.

"Mr Zwingli," The doctor looked down at him suddenly, realising that he was awake for the probably private conversation. "How are you feeling?"

Vash looked down at his arms, seeing both encased in white gauze and a needle stuck in the right. He frowned, wriggling his toes as if he was afraid they wouldn't move. His head ached and his arms stung.

"Sore," he decided, frowning as his voice cracked. The doctor eyed him, finally nodding.

"That is expected. Now Vash, are you able to tell me why you tried to end your life?" Ouch, he was blunt.

"Um..." Vash stared up at the roof. There was no way he could tell the doctor about why he'd taken a blade to his own skin. His mama and papa would be furious. And what if the doctor was homophobic. "I don't know." He said quietly, praying the doctor would just let it go.

"Uh huh," The doctor said, clearly not believing it. He turned back to Louisa. "Do you have any idea?"

"No," The word was her word of the day apparently. "Is something wrong at school Vash?"

Liar! _Liar!_ She knew perfectly well why he was lying here. Unless she was trying to forget, dismissing it as a silly joke and it hadn't even crossed her mind to peg the blame on the harsh words she had uttered last night. If that was the case, she could go to hell.

"School's fine," he muttered when he realised he hadn't answered the question. "Please, I'm tired. Can I just be left alone for now?"

"Very well," The doctor tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'll leave you two alone. But Mr Zwingli, please be aware that you are under suicide watch and will be until cleared. You cannot tell our staff to leave. Your safety is our priority. Good day." With the instructions and goodbye, he was gone. A nurse replaced him, standing by the door.

"Vash," Louisa said crisply the moment the doctor was gone and the nurse had distracted herself. "I hope you understand that I cannot stay here with you. The bakery needs me right now."

"I don't care," Vash muttered, his head aching. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially his mama.

"Your father will be in to discharge you tomorrow, he's taken a few hours off to do so, and he'll clear you of suicide watch as well so be grateful." Louisa sighed as if physically drained by what was going on. "Vash you understand how what you've done will affect our reputation in the town. This must be kept quiet."

"I understand," Vash looked away.

"I must be getting back to my baking." Louisa turned and left, the room falling silent. Vash shuddered. He hated silence. It was just another reminder of the house, of how he was constantly alone.

The empty beds...even in a place usually so crowded, he was still lonely.

So tomorrow he would be out of here and back in the house. And he was expected to just let what had happened slide, fade away. Erased like the early workings of his maths homework. Everything would go back to the way it was.

He hated that. He hated how even after what he'd done, everything would still be the same. It wasn't like he'd slashed his wrists open for attention, there had been clear intent behind it, but still, wouldn't any sane person sit up and realise that something was wrong.

Vash sighed, slumping back down in the bed and rolling over, tugging the blankets up this chin. He pressed his palms against his chin, tucking his arms and elbows into his chest. His arms seemed to scream in pain but sleeping like this made him feel safer. Vash had done it ever since he was a child and he'd always slept better when he did.

But right now, he just couldn't drop off. He just didn't feel safe.

* * *

When Vash woke in the morning, it wasn't by his own free will. He was jolted from his sleep by a sharp and insistent tapping on his cheek. Green eyes snapped open and met hazel. Klaus stared down at his son, eyes blank and face stern.

"Come on Vash, it's time to go. You're clear of suicide watch. I'll drop you in town and you can make your own way home. I have an urgent meeting that I can't miss. You understand of course."

"Yes," Vash said quietly. "Of course." He sat up, wincing as his sharp stabs of pain ran up his arms. The IV he was hooked up to prevented him from moving but a nurse quickly took care of that, frowning at his arms but obeying Klaus's demands silently when he told her that Vash was due to be discharged.

Together the two walked, one a slightly weedy yet imposing man and the other a skinny pale teen. Nurses stared at Vash in concern as they passed, especially since the Swiss teen was still dressed in a hospital gown, luckily reaching his knees and closed at back. It was basically a dress, even kind of styled like one. He made an odd sight, that was for sure.

They arrived in the foyer of the hospital and Klaus walked over to the desk, slipping in front of an elderly woman to talk to the staff member on duty. Vash hoped it was about getting him some proper clothes. He couldn't go walking around town in a weird pale white hospital gown. They'd think he was mental, an escapee. Especially with the gauze wrapped arms.

Vash waited patiently as Klaus spoke to the middle aged woman behind the desk, obviously officially discharging him and such. The man then walked back over to Vash.

"Well since I didn't think to bring you in any spare clothes and the hospital can't give you any, you'll have to just settle for that." He gestured awkwardly to the paper thin gown.

Vash stared at him in complete horror. He was kidding right? He was not expecting Vash to walk around town looking like this. That was just...so stupid. What about the whole image thing. Like it would do any good for Vash to wander around like some sort of ghost. He was going to attract all sorts of attention, he could sense it. This was so dumb.

"You're kidding right?" Vash asked, voice still calm despite the panic bubbling up inside him. The sleeves of the gown didn't even cover his bandaged arms. He couldn't do this. He refused to do this.

...

He was standing in town, surrounded by tons of people in a bloody hospital gown with arms covered in white bandages and feet shoved into cheap oversized slippers.

Vash hated everything.

* * *

Roderich smiled in appreciation as a lady bent to throw a coin into his violin case. He'd been out in town playing for a while now. Whilst the Austrian preferred to play the piano, he couldn't exactly busk with such a large and un-mobile instrument. A violin would have to do. Now he didn't really like busking but he hadn't been able to find a part time job though his application at a small bakery was yet to be declined. With so many teens taking apprenticeships rather than going to university, Roderich was struggling to find a place in need of help.

The noble teen was going to become a musician, it was really quite simple. He'd been playing the piano ever since he was two and the violin when he turned seven. He could compose, even sing a bit and was learning to play the viola and flute as well. He also had a guitar which he occasionally strummed at.

But right now, he wanted to earn some money for himself. But despite his mother and father being...well...rich, the money was to be saved for his music tutors and school fees. Any other money he wanted had to be spent wisely on useful things or not used at all. This was why he was busking. He wanted to be able to buy things for himself.

He finished his latest piece, _Gavotte_, and that was when he saw him.

He almost thought he'd spotted a ghost. The boy was so pale, he looked like death warmed up. His hair was a pale blond colour, matted strands that framed his face, the shaggy ends brushing his chin. His eyes were the most colourful part, a vibrant green. They looked far too large for his face, too haunted to appear on someone so young. He looked like a he was wearing a dress, the sleeves reaching his elbows, open and baggy. The hem reached just past his knees.

What stood out the most were the bandaged arms, even whiter against his skin. The boy walked carefully as though the slightest movement would send stabs of pain running up his them. People circled him widely as he made his way through the crowds, obviously thinking he was off his rocker. But as Roderich stared at him shuffling along in his oversized slippers, he couldn't help but notice the sad yet accepting look on his face. It was as if he'd been given terrible news and had no choice but to accept this, despite how sad it made him.

Suddenly Roderich wanted to talk to him, to understand what was going on inside the boy's head. The sixteen year old shook his earnings into his backpack, packed his violin away and ran to catch up with the boy who by then, was a good twenty five metres away. Roderich knew it wasn't very polite to be running through a crowd, pushing people aside but he was curious.

He saw the boy stumble up ahead and used this chance to shorten the gap between them. He caught up to him, reached out to tap his shoulder and was met with a fierce glare.

"What do you want?" The boy snapped. He seemed young but not too young, probably thirteen or fourteen. His mouth was pulled downwards in a tight frown but his eyes scanned the area nervously, trying to avoid looking at Roderich. "I'm not crazy. i'm just trying to get home."

"Uh...I was curious." Uh that was stupid. How rude and abrupt. "Sorry I..."

"Leave me alone," The boy sighed wearily, his anger gone. "Like I said, I need to get home as soon as possible."

"I'm Roderich," The Austrian offered. "Listen, I was just wondering why you were wandering around town dressed in that." Here, Roderich gestured to the hospital gown. The boy made a face at that.

"I got released from hospital, my dad dropped me in town because he had a meeting he couldn't get out of. The hospital didn't have any spare clothes and I was only in there for two nights so I didn't have any clothes brought in." The boy broke off abruptly, eyes flickering to his bandaged arms. "Listen, I need to go so please, just forget you ever saw me." He turned and began to walk away, threading his way through the crowds.

"Wait!" Roderich darted after him. "Can you tell me what happened to your arms?" The moment the words left his mouth, he knew it was a bad idea. Why was he so curious about this? The boy just seemed so...sad.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting to and fro as he made an odd humming noise, obviously deciding whether to tell Roderich the reason or not. That or he was thinking of a lie to give in the place of the real reason.

"I fell down a hill and scraped up my arms." He said finally. "And got a light concussion." This was added as though it was an afterthought, something he'd just thought of to explain why he needed to be in hospital. Scraped arms after all, we're not a very good reason to spend two nights in the place.

"No other bruises though." Roderich couldn't help but say. The boy's cheeks flamed red.

"Bloody hell just leave me alone. Who the hell are you anyway?" He said in a hurry, turning once more to leave.

"Roderich Edelstein," The Austrian smiled. "And might I take you out for lunch?"

* * *

It took a long time to convince the teen to go with him. Roderich wasn't even really sure why he'd asked at all. But the boy seemed so miserable and besides, he was kind of cute too, in a scruffy sort of way. Roderich was bisexual and before his family had moved to Switzerland, he'd had a lovely girlfriend of the name Elizabeta. It hadn't worked out but they were still friends, keeping in contact by phone calls, texts and the occasional email.

The only way to convince the boy to go was to offer to buy him some clothes.

"I'll pay you back." He'd said, albeit reluctantly but Roderich decided it was worth his father's annoyance to buy him clothes. Now the two were seated at a small cafe, the boy dressed in a green sweater and grey track pants.

"So what is your name?" Roderich asked, scanning the menu for something he liked at a cheap price.

"Vash," The boy said sulkily. His arms were resting on the table and he'd ignored the menu to his left. "Listen why the hell do you want to take me out to lunch and buy me clothes? You don't even know me. This is insane!"

"Then why are you here?" Roderich asked absently, looking up in time to realise the affect of his words. The teen across from him froze, eyes wide as his fists clenched.

"I...don't know." He said finally. "This is just so stupid. My life is a big mess right now, might as well keep going with it." He laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Roderich asked, staring at the arms, the bandages hidden by the sweater.

"Never mind," Vash bit his lip, looking away as a friendly looking waitress approached the table, taking down Roderich's order of a glass of orange juice and a sandwich and Vash's mutter of 'cheese.' She skipped away again and Vash let his eyes find their way back to Roderich, before flittering away again. The clanks and clinks of the cafe echoed in their ears, but neither made an attempt to start conversation until Vash opening his mouth.

"So..." He paused. "Can you at least tell me why you chased after me? I saw you busking. What made you pack up and follow me?"

"Because," Roderich looked at his hands. "You looked sad."

* * *

**End chapter. Cue me wincing at how long this took. *rolls around on the floor because school tomorrow***

**TOSHI AWAY (please review if you feel like and if you don't, that's chill)**


End file.
